The Baby
by DaisyDukes2003
Summary: Korra is pregnant with her first child ,with her amazing wife, Lin Bei Fong. (Linorra fanfic).
1. Chapter 1

"Watch it Korra, I got it." Says Lin getting up to help her wife pick a book off the ground. "Lin, are you serious? I'm just picking up my book. The baby is not gonna fall out and I'm not gonna die." Says an annoyed Korra. "I know, I just wanna help as  
much as I can." Says Lin. "The baby is due in less than 2 weeks. You need to relax as much as you can before that time."Korra walks upslowly to the couch where her wife is sitting. "Lin, don't stress yourself out. I understand you want me  
to be comfortable and relaxed, but everything's gonna turn out fine." Korra kisses Lin's forehead as she walks out of the room. "Geez, I've never seen Lin so stressed." Says Korra to Tenzin. Tenzin looks up at her. "She's just wants you to be ready for  
when the time comes. She means no harm." Says Tenzin. "I was the same way to Pema when she was pregnant with Jinora." Korra sighs. She walks up to Tenzin and pats his shoulder as she slowly walks out the room. Korra walks into her bedroom. She is greeted  
by a crying Lin. "Lin, oh my goodness, what's wrong?" Korra says rushing over to Lin. "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about how the hell I'mgonna become a parent." She sniffs. Korra's never seen Lin cry like this. She feels so bad for her.  
"Lin, come here, please just come here." Says Korra. "Lin, honey, I love you so much. Youwere so supportive of me when I said I wanted to have a baby. You made sure I ate healthy and tookall my vitamins. You stood by me at the toilet when  
I had morning sickness. You stood by me at every doctors appointment. You massaged my feet when they were swollen. You've done everything right. You took care of me. If you're already taking care of me, an adult who can already take care of themself,  
just imagine howloving and caring you will be to our child." Korra says. Lin never broke eye contact with Korra as she said these things. "Korra..." Lin whispers. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Korra sees another tear  
run down Lin's face. She quickly wipes it away with her thumb. "Please stop crying. I don't like seeing you like this." Korra says as she goes up to kiss Lin. "Korra, thank you." A big smile appears on Lins face. "I love you, Lin." "I love you too,Korra.  
They both walk out the room and drink hot tea together as they talk and laugh about how the baby will look.

 **  
**

 **That was my first fanfic lol. I'm not that good at it. I'm also not the best at recognizing mistakes,so if you see mistakes with my punctuation and grammar,please let me know!**

 **(CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's 10:30 in the morning. Korra wakes up for an important meeting with Tenzin. She quietly walks out the way room, trying not to disturb Lin. Sheheard her walk out anyway. As Korra walked to the bathroom, she felt a sharp pain all of a sudden.  
"Ahhh...nnghhh", She tries to ignore it but the pain kept getting worse. Then all of a sudden, Korra's water yelled Lin's name as she sat on the toilet. Lin immediately shot up, "Korra! Where are you? What's wrong?" She yells. "Lin, hurry,  
in the bathroom," Korra yells back. Lin ran as fast as she could. She found Korra sitting on the toilet breathing very hard. "Korra, oh my spirits. Did your water break?!" Says Lin. "Yes,it hurts really bad, ahhhh...nghh.I think we need  
to go to the hospital,"Korra says trying to talk through the pain. "I don't know, I don't really know much about labor and stuff, wait, it stopped!," Lin carries Korra into the living room laying her onto the couch."Korra, I'm pretty sure you're  
having wait here, I'm going to throw something on and get some help." Lin runs into the bedroom and throws on a tank top and baggy pants. "Korra, I'm gonna bring Tenzin in here to make sure you're ok while I'm gone. Everything's going  
to be fine." Lin kisses Korras forehead as she runs down the hall to Tenzin room. She knocks furiously. "Tenzin! Korra needs help!" Tenzin immediately opens his door. "What's wrong with her?!" Tenzin says. "Her water broke, she's in pain. Look after her  
while I'm gone to get help." Lin quickly spurts out. Tenzin nods his head and quickly runs into Korra's room. He found her breathing hard and trying not to scream. "Korra, everything's going to be alright just breathe and try to stay calm." He says. "Tenzin,  
the contractions are getting worse, and I think I need to push, AHH...FUCK...NNGHHH," Korra yells. "Korra, I'm not a doctor, and neither are you. Lin should be here soon with some help. Until then, all we can do is sit and wait. He says trying to be  
calm. "TENZIN, I NEED TO GET THIS BABY PUT OF ME NOW. I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO PUSH. TENZIN PLEASE, . ." Korra yells, almost screaming. All Tenzin could do was obey Korra's wishes. But with him being his very awkward self, he lifts up Korra's  
dress very slowly. "TENZIN, IM A WOMAN, IM GOING TO HAVE GIRL PARTS. YOUR WIFE AND TWO OF YOUR KIDS HAVE THE SAME THING. GET OVER IT!" Korra screams in pain and frustration. Tenzin does what Korra told him. "Oh my spirits Korra, the head is out!" "ARE  
YOU SERIOUS!?" Korra screams. "IM GOING TO PUSH, TENZIN", Tenzin nods his head as he hears Korra scream in pain. He looks up at Korra. He didn't even notice all the crying she was doing. "Korra, just push. Everything is going to be ok." "Tenzin,  
I can't do this! The pain is to much!" Lin opens the door with much force. "I got help! Are you ok?" Lin says. "The baby's head is out." Tenzin says very calmly. "AHHHHH, NNGHHHH, HELP ME...THE BABY!" Korra screams so loud everyone in the room is sure  
the aliens on the moon heard it. The doctors come up to Korra and help Korra deliver her baby. Lin is heart broke by the way Korra was screaming. She could tell she was in a lot of pain. She really wanted to help, but all she could do was support Korra  
and help her get through this. She held Korra's hand as she pushed out the rest of the baby.

 **HOLY SHIT WOW. Ok so I'm really not very educated on pregnancy shit soooooo yeah. I hope this wasn't bad lol. Please tell if I made any mistakes. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
